


В прошлом

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge2015, Civil War (Marvel), Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неделю назад он прикасался к нему в темноте. Неделю назад он целовал его. Неделю назад Стив отвечал на его поцелуи.<br/>(Неделю назад Стив был мертв, а Тони удалил свой мозг)</p>
            </blockquote>





	В прошлом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Formerly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041598) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



Когда все заканчивается, Тони протягивает Стиву руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

Стив смеряет его долгим взглядом, но не принимает ладонь. Он встает и уходит прочь, а Тони остается стоять с вытянутой рукой, недоумевая, что же с ними произошло.

* * *  
Тони разворачивается, осматривает поле боя. Все расслаблены. Супергерои разговаривают, разбившись на небольшие группки. Армейские держатся в стороне. Ничего необычного.

На Тони никто не смотрит. Человек-Паук, встретившись с ним глазами, отворачивается. Люк и Женщина-Паук спешат прочь, когда он приближается к ним. Тор держит молот так, что Тони не решается к нему подойти. Кэрол или Джен нигде не видно. Роуди тоже отсутствует.

Есть только один человек, с которым он может поговорить, и этот человек ясно дал понять, что не желает иметь с ним никакого дела. Но Тони нужно спросить. Он знает, что, должно быть, пропустил что-то очень важное; что он не помнит очень многое. Когда он очнулся, ощущая, как все тело ломит, Спид принес ему броню, и задавать вопросы совсем не было времени. Но даже в этой старой модели есть работающие компьютеры, и показания шлема крайне странны. Информация неверна, и у Тони нет в голове привычных подсказок Экстремиса. Маллен, кажется, больше не представляет проблемы, но Осборн по какой-то причине обладает гораздо большей властью, чем следует. Тони не помнит ничего, что помогло бы получить ответы, и он не может все вот так оставить.

Он дожидается того момента, когда Стив направляется к солдатам, держащимся в отдалении от героев, и летит, чтобы перехватить его.

— Стив, — окликает Тони. Даже если все плохо, к кому еще ему обратиться?

— Чего ты хочешь? — Стив очень напряжен.

— Я... Мы можем поговорить?

— Я занят, — говорит Стив таким тоном, словно они не знакомы, словно они никогда не были друзьями, не говоря уже о...

— Я не помню, — выпаливает Тони. Стив ему не доверяет, это очевидно, но Тони-то никогда не перестанет ему верить. Он знает, что тот способен помочь.

Стив наконец смотрит прямо на него.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — аккуратно спрашивает он.

— Я не помню, — тихо повторяет Тони. — Я... Ты знаешь, что такое Экстремис?

— Да, — голос Стива звучит как-то странно.

— Это последнее, что я помню, — признается Тони.

— Последнее... — Стив качает головой. — Ты удалил собственный мозг... Ты вынудил _меня_ решать, стоит ли... А теперь ты даже не помнишь?

_Что_ он сделал?

Стив делает резкий выдох.

— Ты помнишь про АРС? — внезапно спрашивает он.

Тони кивает, и в лице Стива что-то меняется.

— Так вот как давно все это началось.

— Стив, — Тони уже почти умоляет. — Скажи мне, что случилось?

— Зачем? Разве Тони Старк не знает все всегда лучше всех? — огрызается Стив и быстро уходит.

Тони мог бы с легкостью снова перехватить его... броня еще на нем.

Он даже не пытается.

* * *  
Больше никаких проблем не возникает, и наверное, Тони стоило бы этому радоваться, но... Люди начинают расходиться; кто-то на квинджете, кто-то улетает сам. Никто не приглашает Тони с собой, а он не спрашивает, можно ли. Очевидно, они считают, что ему не место рядом с ними.

Он не знает точно, куда может пойти. Согласно GPS брони, они в Оклахоме — _Асгард_ в Оклахоме — и он мог бы полететь в Нью-Йорк, но...  
Что-то подсказывает, что у него больше нет там дома.

Прошло два года, и Стив даже не хочет говорить с ним. Тони думает о том, что ему больше нужен доступ в Интернет, а не место, где можно было бы остаться. Он должен все узнать.

— Тони?

Его окликает Рид. Тони разворачивается, до странности радуясь тому, что кто-то еще хочет с ним говорить.

— Привет.

Рид кажется неуверенным, он не смотрит прямо на Тони, но тут ничего нового.

— Ты... В порядке?

Тони не знает, в чем причина таких колебаний. Он думает о том, сказать ли правду. Рид _действительно_ его друг, и он гений, он может пролить свет на то, что произошло, но...  
Тони смотрит на Стива, который смеется над чем-то, что сказала Наташа.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он до того, как успевает спохватиться.

Рид неловко молчит.

— Скажи мне, — настаивает Тони.

— В прошлый раз, когда я тебя видел, Норман Осборн избивал тебя до потери пульса, — отвечает Рид спустя какое-то время. — На тебе старая броня, Тони. Что с Экстремисом?

Тони почти готов рассмеяться от невозможности всего происходящего.

— Я понятия не имею, — признается он.

Рид хмурится.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я не помню, — в голосе Тони звучит почти истерика. Ему это ужасно не нравится, не нравится _не знать_ , он к этому не привык. У Рида отвисает челюсть, и Тони качает головой. — Если ты собираешь спросить у меня, _что_ я не помню, Рид...

Он замолкает. Он устал и раздражен, но не стоит так обращаться с единственным человеком, который не шарахается от него как от чумного.  
Рид грустно улыбается.

— Вообще-то, я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли пожить в здании Бакстера.

* * *  
Есть много вещей, которыми Тони стоит заняться. Надо узнать, что это за прибор у него в груди, что в этот раз он умудрился натворить с собственным сердцем. Надо найти Пеппер и Роуди. Надо отдохнуть, потому что усталость начинает наваливаться с особенной силой.

Еще есть одна вещь, сделать которую он _должен_.

— Спасибо, что разрешил мне остаться, — говорит Тони, пока Рид с неловкостью ведет его в одну из гостевых комнат здания Бакстера. — Ты не одолжишь мне планшет или ноутбук?

Потому что он больше так не может. Прошло всего несколько часов, а его уже тошнит от необходимости _гадать_.

— Ты ничего не помнишь? — спрашивает Рид, словно хочет удостовериться.

Тони качает головой.

— Аккуратней с поиском, — предупреждает Рид, и Тони думает, что сам факт предупреждения от Рида уже должен по-настоящему беспокоить.

* * *  
Тони таращится в экран, но слова пляшут перед глазами, и он ничего не видит.

Он легко перенес то, как перед битвой обнаружил, что с его памятью что-то не так. Можно было сосредоточиться на чем-то, отвлечься; там был Стив, живой и невредимый, и он, как всегда, понимал Тони без слов.  
А вот возвращаться домой было тяжело, особенно если дома больше нет, и Тони даже не знает, _почему_. Он очень рад, что не расспросил Рида обо всем, что тот не выдал никакой информации по собственной инициативе.

Потому как проблема тут не в том, что в модифицированной Тони версии Экстремиса что-то сломалось.

Проблема в чем-то гораздо большем.

_Два года_ его жизни пропали — и это он уже знает, но только теперь осознание обрушивается со всей силой.

_Два года_ , и...

«КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА УБИТ».

Тони не понимает. Он пялится на буквы, под ними фотография — Стив истекает кровью на белых ступеньках, и...

Как это произошло? Как мог Тони настолько сильно облажаться? Он примерно помнит начало всей истории с Актом Регистрации Суперлюдей. Помнит, что беспокоился о том, как Стив это воспримет. Помнит, что пытался изменить АРС так, чтобы интересы всех были учтены.

«КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА УБИТ».

Как могло это произойти?  
По ссылкам есть и другие непонятные статьи. Небольшой некролог для Хэппи Хогана. Билл Голиаф.  
Заголовки типа «Гражданская война супергероев», и фотографии Нью-Йорка в огне, новостные репортажи о том, что Капитан Америка сражается с Железным Человеком.  
Он читает статьи, разглядывает фотографии, смотрит некоторые видео — и не понимает.

«КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА УБИТ».

Но Стив жив и здоров, и он скрутил Осборна...   
И не принял руку Тони, отказался с ним говорить, и вот почему, конечно же, это...  
Что с ними стало? Когда в последний раз они целовались? Когда Стив решил, что с него довольно, что он не может доверять Тони, что не может быть с ним, не может даже быть его другом?..  
Как вообще мог Тони когда-либо считать, что все закончится иначе?

«КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА УБИТ».

Единственное, что, как он обещал сам себе, никогда не должно было случиться; единственное, с чем он точно не смог бы жить…  
Поэтому у него не осталось воспоминаний об этих событиях?

«КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА УБИТ»; он больше не может видеть слова сквозь слезы.

* * *  
Он просыпается, прижимая к себе планшет. На мгновенье задумывается, почему Стив позволил ему так спать — он же всегда недоволен, если Тони тащит работу в постель — а потом резко вспоминает.

Стив погиб.

Стив погиб и вернулся, а Тони ничего из этого не помнит.

Стив погиб и вернулся, и Стив теперь презирает Тони, и Тони уже никогда не заснет в его объятиях.

Все мышцы болят. Он подозревает, что причина не только в неудобной позе. Стив бы убедился, что его осмотрели врачи...  
Нет, говорит себе Тони. Не думать об этом. Он искренне благодарен Риду и Сью, что оставили его в покое; он не знает, что бы в противном случае сделал.

Стив погиб и вернулся, а Тони потерял два года воспоминаний, и ему еще столько всего предстоит узнать.  
Он принуждает себя встать. Рука сама тянется к странному кругу в груди. Он не знает точно, в чем в этот раз облажался со своим сердцем, но почему-то не удивлен, что это произошло. Возможно, это единственная константа в его жизни.

Ему надо составить план. Он не может и дальше бродить по ссылкам в Википедии; надо продолжить поиск в определенном порядке. Первым делом стоит попросить у Рида доступ к его базе данных. Это, наверное, самая верная информация. Надо воссоздать броню и выяснить, что конкретно случилось с его компанией. Он знает, что Осборн уничтожил ее, но не знает, как... и не знает, как ее возвращать.  
Он заставляет себя дышать. Надо подвести итог.

Стив погиб, Тони был директором Щ.И.Т.а, а потом Осборн избил его до полусмерти.  
Вот что он знает.

Все по порядку, думает он. Надо узнать, что случилось с его телом. Он знает, что планировал сделать с Экстремисом, осталось ли что-то от этого? Сработал ли тогдашний план вообще? Поведение Стива и Рида подтверждают, что да, но Тони не может быть уверен без тестов.

Он идет в ванную. Долго смотрит на себя в зеркало и борется с желанием разбить его. Глаза красные. Он определенно некоторое время не брился, и вместо бородки теперь борода. Он худее, чем себя помнит, и собственное тело кажется ему почти незнакомым. От многочисленных старых шрамов ничего не осталось, но новая паутина рубцов окружает сияющий круг в груди. Он выглядит почти как призрак, и думает, что лучше бы его вообще не было.

Но он вынужден быть.

Тони умывается холодной водой и возвращается в комнату.

Надо начать со звонка Пеппер. Он хочет верить, что хотя бы _она_ не испытывает к нему ненависти, но слишком боится, что это не так.  
Он отложил этот звонок прошлой ночью, убедил себя, что есть вещи, которые ему сначала надо выяснить самому, и...

Стив погиб.  
Тони жалеет, что не может снова забыть.  
Но он не может от этого сбежать. Он берет телефон, который ему дал Рид, и набирает номер Пеппер.  
Та отвечает после первого гудка.

— Приветик, — говорит Тони.

Она громко ловит ртом воздух.

— Тони? Боже, я _так волновалась_ , — ее дыхание хорошо слышно в трубке. — Тони, ты в порядке? Что случилось? Что...

— Я в порядке, Пеппер, — прерывает он ее. Собирается с духом. «Я не помню» — эти слова он уже начал ненавидеть.

Он рассказывает ей все, и она слушает.

* * *  
Тони ставит на паузу высланную Пеппер запись.  
Теперь он знает, что имел в виду Стив, когда сказал, что Тони вынудил его решать. Он не знает, почему Стив поступил именно так, почему не оставил его в состоянии смерти мозга, ведь так он больше не представлял ни для кого проблем.

(Это ложь; конечно, он знает. Это же Стив. Естественно, он бы не сделал ничего другого.  
Тони жалеет, что не сделал).

Это первая решенная загадка, и ему еще столько предстоит их разгадать.

* * *  
Тони чувствует себя немного неловко без рубашки, когда репульсор не закрыт. Он снимает с себя электроды. Рид уже сохранил все результаты сканирования, и Тони резко разонравилось находиться рядом с электрическими приборами, когда он узнал, что это прибор отвечает за биение его сердца.  
Рид внимательно за ним наблюдает.

— Никаких копий, — произносит он (потому что, конечно же, не может это просто так оставить).

Тони улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Я был слишком самонадеян, — лжет он сквозь зубы.

Отсутствие копий — неубедительная отговорка для гения. Перед глазами снова всплывает вид Стива, истекающего кровью на ступенях суда.  
Два года его воспоминаний.  
Тони должен верить, что не было другой возможности остановить Осборна, если хочет сохранить рассудок; но откровенно говоря, он не очень в этом уверен.  
Два года воспоминаний, и его сердце не может самостоятельно биться; это маленькая цена за то, чтобы не знать, как это — жить без Стива. Потому что сейчас, даже если тот не терпит Тони... по крайней мере, он жив. Только это действительно важно.

— У репульсора есть некоторые интересные возможности, — говорит Рид.

Тони кивает.

— У меня есть кое-какие идеи по поводу брони.

Экстремиса больше нет, но его тело все еще смонтировано как компьютер. Это можно использовать.

Рид поднимает бровь в немом вопросе.

— Идем, — предлагает Тони. — Поговорим за шахматами.

Ему надо еще чем-то занять голову, чтобы что-то отвлекло его от мыслей о Стиве и всем остальном, что он потерял.

* * *  
Тони не отказывается от сна этой ночью. Он должен хорошо отдохнуть для того, что собирается попробовать.  
Он просыпается и делает все обычные утренние дела, думая о том, что планирует сделать. Теория надежна. Практика… Скоро будет видно.  
Наконец, он садится за стол и выдыхает. Долго и пристально смотрит на запястье, мысленно призывая поддоспешник, но ничего не происходит.  
Конечно же, не происходит, ведь Экстремиса больше нет.

Значит, пора попробовать что-то новое. На столе рядом с ноутбуком лежит браслет. Он собрал его для Рида, внимательно сверяясь с чертежами прибора, который был нужен для выключения Экстремиса. Этот же…  
Тони надевает браслет и нажимает кнопку. Кожу немного покалывает, и он понимает, что техника только что подсоединилась к порту, спрятанному в его теле.  
Он печатает несколько команд на ноутбуке, и золотой поддоспешник заливает руку. Это тонкий металл, но сжимая пальцы, Тони по-прежнему чувствует воздух в комнате. Он прикасается к столу и _чувствует_ его, как чувствовал бы голой рукой без перчатки.

Поддоспешник был спрятан в его костях — и определенно он еще там. Значит, то, о чем он говорил Риду прошлой ночью, возможно.  
Просто нужен другой металл, и что-нибудь, что можно использовать вместо браслета для управления системой.   
Его мозг будет вполне хорошей «аппаратурой».

* * *  
Тони работает над броней по утрам и читает о том, что забыл, по вечерам.

Он принудил Питера снять маску, и Тони думал, что не мог бы ненавидеть себя больше, но определенно он ошибался.   
(В этом вопросе он всегда ошибается)  
Он клонировал Тора, и возможно, другого выбора просто не было, но теперь он понимает, почему Тор так смотрел на него на поле боя. Тони самому себе омерзителен.  
Хэппи мертв. Тони не может сказать наверняка, почему Пеппер осталась с ним после всего этого, но он так эгоистично за это благодарен.  
Джен мертва. Тони приходит на ее могилу, и Хэнк Пим бьет его по лицу. Тони думает, что заслужил это, а синяк проходит слишком быстро — еще одно _преимущество_ репульсора.  
Сэл мертв, и учитывая то, что Майя пропала неизвестно где, некому скорбеть по нему, кроме Тони.  
Стив был мертв, а теперь жив; и чудес не бывает, но иногда они, видимо, все же случаются.  
(Сью сражалась против Рида, и все же они сумели сохранить отношения; Тони не может не чувствовать зависть, когда видит, как они прикасаются друг к другу).  
Осборн отобрал у него Башню и уничтожил его компанию, и только это Тони сейчас может исправить. Остающееся свободное время он посвящает разговорам с Пеппер о том, как это сделать.  
Башня теперь совсем пуста; нет новой команды Мстителей, которая бы въехала туда. Тони думает о том, существует ли вообще новая команда Мстителей; если и существует, ему никто об этом не сказал. Он знает, что в любом случае больше не заслуживает того, чтобы в нее входить.

Стива иногда показывают по телевизору, он теперь не Капитан Америка, а Коммандер Роджерс. Странно видеть его в неправильной форме, еще более странно — не планировать с ним его появления на публике, и Тони не знает, что думать.

* * *  
Тони пьет утренний кофе — сперва он в принципе не был уверен, стоит ли вообще появляться на кухне, _уместно_ ли его присутствие, но Сью быстро все поняла и сказала, чтобы он не глупил — когда лифт тихонько звякает. Возможно, Рид поднялся из лаборатории. Тони снова запускает кофеварку и тут слышит смех.

— Да, у них все хорошо. Валерия… о, Тони, ты не спишь, хорошо, — говорит Сью. Следом за ней выходит Кэрол.

Тони едва успевает отставить кружку, когда Кэрол крепко его обнимает.

— _Идиот_ ты, — шепчет она ему на ухо.

— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — отвечает он.

Она делает шаг назад и трясет его, держа за плечи.

— Мог бы _позвонить_ , — она смеряет его недовольным взглядом.

Мог бы, но сейчас его все терпеть не могут. Он не хотел ее тревожить, будучи почти уверенным, что она больше не желает его видеть. Что-то в лице Кэрол меняется — она словно догадалась о причине и тихо говорит:  
— У тебя по-прежнему есть друзья, знаешь ли.

Кэрол хорошо выглядит. Он счастлив ее видеть. Но она знает, что случается с его друзьями. Ей не стоит…

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Учитывая то, что _кое-кто_ не позвонил, я подумала, что надо бы его навестить, — отвечает Кэрол.

— И думаю, это было хорошим решением, — вставляет Сью. — Я вас оставлю. Развлекайтесь.

— Пока! И скажи Вэл, что я по-прежнему могу взять ее полетать, пусть у нее и есть теперь собственный реактивный ранец, — добавляет Кэрол.

Сью улыбается.

— А с тобой, — Кэрол снова поворачивается к Тони. — Мы идем за кофе.

— Я только что выпил, — бестолково отвечает он.

— Как будто случалось хоть когда такое, чтобы тебе было достаточно, — она игриво бьет его по руке.

— Ой, — произносит он преувеличенно экспрессивно. Он рад, что она пришла. Он правда скучал.

— Ну, ты готов?

Тони кивает.

— Но тебе придется заплатить за мой кофе, — предупреждает он. — Мои счета по-прежнему заморожены.

Она с удивлением качает головой.

— Должно быть, это пытка.

Входя в лифт, он пожимает плечами.  
Она продолжает наблюдать за ним уголком глаза, и Тони знает, что неизбежный вопрос рано или поздно будет задан.  
Он указывает на ее футболку с символикой Воздушных Сил:  
— Стив бы… — и замолкает на полуслове, а потом морщится.

— Ага, — она быстро сжимает его руку. — Но Воздушные Силы _правда_ лучше.

Они выходят на солнце, и Тони щурится, пока его глаза привыкают к яркому свету. Он не очень часто появлялся на улице в эти дни. Не было причин куда-то выходить.  
Все еще рано, но толпа торопящихся на работу уже схлынула. На улицах не очень много людей. Он идет за Кэрол в кафе на углу, но даже за этот короткий путь успевает заметить обращенные на них (точнее, он почти уверен, что именно на _него_ ) взгляды. И нельзя сказать, что это удивляет, но…

— Игнорируй их, — командует Кэрол, утягивает его в кафе. Она заставляет его сесть за самый дальний от двери столик. — Я пойду сделаю заказ. Что ты хочешь?

— Просто латте, — отвечает он, чувствуя глупую признательность. Не то чтобы он раньше не имел с таким дела, но его вспоминания все еще в беспорядке; пока что он не чувствует себя _уверенно_ в собственной шкуре.

Через несколько минут она возвращается с двумя высокими бокалами и подталкивает один в его направлении.

— Как твои дела? — спрашивает он. Она была лидером Мстителей, об этом говорилось в файлах Рида, но…

— Уверена, это мне стоит спрашивать, — она склоняется над столом и стучит пальцем по репульсору, отчетливо видимому через рубашку. — Опять проблемы с сердцем?

— Можно и так сказать, — признает Тони. — Кэрол…

— Он вернулся, — внезапно говорит она. — Ты говорил с ним?

Он болтает ложечкой в высоком бокале и не смотрит на собеседницу.

— Он теперь меня не выносит.

— Он настолько же способен не выносить тебя, как ты способен на то же по отношению к нему, Тони, — серьезно говорит Кэрол. Ему хочется рассмеяться, но это не самая лучшая шутка.

— Я убил его.

— Не убил, — Кэрол смеряет его взглядом. — И мы об этом уже достаточно говорили.

Отчасти ему хочется спросить, знает ли она, что стало с их отношениями. Но по большей части ему не хочется снова рассказывать, что он не помнит.

— Что ты мне не говоришь? — внезапно спрашивает Кэрол.

Он улыбается бокалу с кофе, но не успевает сказать и слова, как она качает головой.

— Не ври мне, Тони Старк, — звучит как предупреждение. — Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда что-то скрываешь.

— Я должен был остановить Осборна, — говорит он. — А в моей голове была копия информационной базы.

— Была, — повторяет Кэрол.

— Я теперь этого не помню, — говорит он тихо.

— Ты должен был остановить Осборна, — цитирует она, и он знает, о чем она думает.

— Мой мозг — жесткий диск. Я очистил его, — признает он.

Она громко ловит ртом воздух.

— Боже, Тони, ты был сам не свой, но удалить…

— Это был единственный способ, — прерывает ее Тони. Если он будет повторять это достаточно часто, но, возможно, и сам поверит.

— Не корми меня этими сказками, — говорит она. — Я помню, что с тобой творилось, мне не стоит удивляться, но…

Он задумывается о том, насколько плохо со всем этим справлялся, и к нему возвращается старый страх. Но Кэрол, возможно — единственный человек, который поймет, поэтому он заставляет себя спросить:  
— Ты не знаешь, — он старательно не смотрит на нее. — Я пил?

— Я думаю, мы оба знаем, что если бы пил, то не смог бы остановиться, — тихо отвечает она.

Это правда, пусть и неприглядная, но он рад, что она это сказала. Всего лишь один повод, за который можно теперь не волноваться, но облегчение, которое он испытывает, почти материально ощутимо.

— Ты был… Я злилась на тебя, да. Но все время ты пытался поступить правильно, — говорит она.

— Ты знаешь, что говорят о благих намерениях, — говорит он, и она коротко усмехается.

— Серьезно, Тони, — Кэрол кажется почти грустной. — Не во всем ты виноват.

Возможно, она единственный человек, кто в это верит.

Внезапно снаружи слышатся крики. Они оба вскакивают, но Кэрол кладет ладонь ему на руку и принуждает сесть.

— У тебя нет брони, — напоминает она, и золотая энергия уже охватывает ее, меняя одежду на костюм мисс Марвел.

Она улетает на улицу, и Тони может только наблюдать, как она сражается с совершенно неуместными в их времени динозаврами.  
Но это неправда. Он все же способен помочь, пусть и меньше, чем обычно. Он достает телефон и посылает Риду сообщение. Потом выходит на улицу.  
Кэрол бьет ти-рекса. Вокруг в панике бегают люди, большинство из них — _прочь_ от драки. Тони замечает человека, который стремительно приближается, уткнувшись в телефон и не замечая творящийся вокруг хаос, и останавливает его.

— Позвольте мне… — прохожий заглядывает Тони за спину и бледнеет. Даже не нужно ничего говорить, как человек уже убегает.

Тони не это хочет делать. Он хочет быть рядом с Кэрол, хочет сражаться, хочет иметь возможность помогать людям, не просто тормозить их на подходе к опасности.  
Но для всего этого нужна броня, и тут Кэрол права: пока у него ее нет.  
Возможно, стоит сосредоточиться на этом.

* * *  
Мощность репульсора — это нечто, решает Тони. Ее хватит на то, чтобы управлять броней без дополнительного регулирования. Ее хватит, чтобы снабжать энергией _город_ , но на этом он сосредоточится, когда снова откроет компанию. Чистая энергия — гораздо лучший продукт, чем оружие.

От мыслей его отвлекает звонок телефона.  
Он не узнает номер, но все равно отвечает. Кто сказал, что это не друг, телефонный номер которого Тони забыл?  
(Друг; если у него еще остались друзья).

— Привет, — говорит Тони.

— Старк, — отвечает Стив.

Он не роняет телефон, но рука дрожит.

— Сти… Коммандер, — отвечает Тони. — Чем обязан удовольствием?

Он старательно давит в себе эмоции. Это ему всегда хорошо удавалось. Он может притвориться, что это нормально, говорить со Стивом официально, вести себя так, словно они едва знакомы, сделать вид, что между ними ничего не было.

— Нам нужна твоя техническая консультация.

— Это дорого стоит, — отвечает Тони до того, как успевает заткнуть себя.

— Можешь и из тюрьмы поработать, — отрезает Стив. Тони прикусывает внутреннюю часть щеки.

Вот как теперь они общаются.

— В чем там дело? — спрашивает Тони.

— Слишком важное, чтобы говорить по телефону, — отвечает Стив. — Хелликарьер, завтра, в четыре.

— Кто угодно мог мне это сообщить, — осторожно замечает Тони.

Стив вешает трубку.

* * *  
Идти по хелликарьеру странно. Он, должно быть, делал это тысячи раз, проходил по посадочной палубе в кабинет директора — и теперь совершенно этого не помнит. А вот взгляды некоторых агентов определенно указывают на то, что _они-то_ помнят.

Тони не знает, какие тут сделать выводы.

Ему не нравится политика. Он хорош на этом поле, но терпеть ее не может; он не хочет думать о причинах, по которым занял пост директора. Но теперь это не важно.  
Стив будет в кабинете — живой. Может быть, он теперь ненавидит Тони, но он _жив_. Только это имеет значение. И это даже не ложь.  
Это не отменяет того факта, что Тони не хватает его как воздуха.  
Он велит себе не колебаться. Не показывай слабость. Играй роль, пока она не станет тобой.  
Натягивает на лицо улыбку и открывает дверь.

Стив сидит за столом. Он выглядит неожиданно усталым, и Тони чувствует острый укол боли от того, что ничего не может тут поделать.

— Стучать тебя не учили? — поднимает брови Стив.

— Ты знал, что я здесь, — отвечает Тони, глядя в упор.

Он не встречался с ним лицом к лицу после осады Асгарда.

У Стива теперь новая форма. Раньше Тони пошутил бы по поводу его звездно-полосатого гардероба. Теперь же он молчит. Форма выглядит _хорошо_ — это еще один аспект, на котором Тони теперь не надо фокусировать внимание. Ему не суждено снимать ее со Стива вечером. Все пошло прахом — все, что у них было.  
Он здесь по делу.  
Он должен это помнить.  
«КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА УБИТ» проносится перед глазами, и Тони впивается ногтями в собственные ладони.  
Он здесь по делу, но Стив прямо перед ним, _живой_ , и дело может подождать.

— Тони? — спрашивает Стив. Не «Старк», _«Тони»_.

Тони говорит себе, что именно поэтому он срывается.

— Из-за меня тебя убили, — выпаливает он.

Стив качает головой, но Тони не позволяет ему себя прервать. Он все равно знает, что Стив ему скажет.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Тони. — И я виноват, что тебя убили.

Он едва ли замечает, что первое предложение произносит в настоящем времени. Это все еще правда. Он сомневается, что Стив этого не знает.  
Но _Тони_ на самом деле не известно…

— Между нами все было кончено, верно? — тихо спрашивает он, не глядя Стиву в лицо. На столе стоит фотография в рамке. Тони не уверен, что хочет знать, чье лицо желает Стив сейчас видеть во время работы.  
Неделю назад он прикасался к нему в темноте. Неделю назад он целовал его. Неделю назад Стив отвечал на его поцелуи.  
(Неделю назад Стив был мертв, а Тони удалил свой мозг)

— Тони, — в голосе Стива звучит боль.

— Скажи мне, — Тони смотрит на свои руки. — Я хотя бы этого заслуживаю.

— Не я заставил тебя все забыть, — говорит Стив. Тони так удивлен, что вскидывает на него взгляд, и Стив даже не выглядит разозленным, просто… отстраненным.

— Ты всегда лучше всех все знаешь, верно. «Давай заставим всех зарегистрироваться, давай швырнем наших друзей в тюрьму, давай, блядь, удалим мой мозг».

— Как будто ты лучше, — выплевывает Тони.

— Откуда тебе знать, _ты же не помнишь_ , — огрызается Стив. — Не все легко отделались…

— Легко…

— Ты даже не знаешь, что это все сотворило с нами!

— Я чертовски хорошо это вижу! — кричит Тони. Он знает, что заставил Стива себя ненавидеть.

Просто до этого момента он этого по-настоящему не осознавал.

— Пришли мне детали работы, которую ты так хочешь, чтобы я сделал, — говорит он и уходит.

* * *  
Квартира Пеппер не пострадала от попыток Осборна уничтожить все, что связано со «Старк Индастриз», но Тони знает, что тут нет его заслуги. Пеппер все устроила мудро сама. Никаких открытых связей с компанией не было.

С Башней Мстителей все не так, но этого нельзя было избежать. И все же, они собираются это теперь исправить.  
Они сидят за столом у окна. Снаружи облачно, но еще недостаточно темно, чтобы включились фонари. Он стучит пальцем по репульсору, пока просматривает принесенные Пеппер документы.

— Выглядит неплохо, — говорит он.

— Прочти до конца, — вздыхает Пеппер.

Определенно он поторопился.

— У Осборна не было права забирать ее, — бормочет Тони себе под нос. — И он ее разрушил.

А еще его пародия на Мстителей жила там. Тони почти содрогнулся от мысли. Башня — его здание, он создавал ее с нуля; она его дом.  
(Она _была_ его домом.)

Он не впервые возвращает себе собственность. Он знает, что это сработает, и все, что накопала Пеппер, кажется, говорит в его пользу…

— Ох, черт, — ругается он.

— Думаешь, тут будет проблема? — спрашивает Пеппер. Она ведет себя исключительно по-деловому; он благодарен ей за отсутствие вопросов про его чувства.

Он не знает, что сказать.

— Я не… — он прерывает себя. Он может быть опасным, с Экстремисом или без него. Но Башня принадлежит ему; ни у кого не было возражений и проблем, когда он ее строил. Когда это стало предметом национальной безопасности?  
(Он знает: тогда, когда он пригласил Новых Мстителей жить в ней).

Тони снова смотрит на документ.  
 _Необходимо мнение Коммандера Роджерса_.  
Блядь.  
Стив не злопамятен, но теперь он Тони не доверяет. Возможно, он уже планирует новую команду Мстителей, уже, конечно, без Тони. А может, и нет; возможно, он в принципе считает Мстителей пережитком прошлого. В любом случае, учитывая, как прошла их прошлая встреча…

— Я не знаю, — признает он. — Это прямо необходимо?..

— Я так понимаю, ваша встреча прошла не очень хорошо, — говорит Пеппер.

— Не важно, — отвечает Тони.

Стив не доверял ему гораздо дольше, чем со времени их прошлой встречи.

* * *  
— Эй, Рид, — спрашивает Тони, пока они работают над новой броней. — Можно мне остаться еще на какое-то время?

Рид выглядит удивленным, словно не очень понимает вопрос.

— Конечно, Тони. Знаешь, тебе всегда здесь рады.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Тони. Он почти уничтожил брак Ричардса и теперь не ожидал такой доброты.

Они возвращаются к черчению базовых систем. Тони делал это миллион раз, но сейчас нужно все подсоединить к репульсору, и сделано это должно быть идеально.

— Почему ты спросил? — интересуется Рид несколько минут спустя.

— Я пытался вернуть Башню, — признает Тони.

— Мне жаль, Тони, — говорит Рид. — Я знаю, что Осборн не…

— Ага, — обрывает его Тони. — Они хотят, чтобы было получено одобрение Стива.

Рид никак это не комментирует, и Тони ему благодарен. Он снова смотрит на схемы. Мощность должна быть практически всегда достаточной — репульсор является источником почти неограниченной энергии, и это больше, чем что-либо еще, делает все предприятие чертовски опасным. Проводку нужно сделать аккуратно.  
И конечно, надо подсоединить броню к остаткам Экстремиса в его теле.  
Внезапно звучит сигнал тревоги. Рид смотрит на экран и встает.

— Извини, Тони…

— Иди, — говорит Тони. — Я тебе нужен на связи?

Рид качает головой.

— Это Дум. Кажется, все будет сравнительно просто. Сосредоточься на броне.

Он уходит, и Тони вздыхает. Терпеть не может, когда не в состоянии помочь. Чем быстрее получится закончить с броней, тем лучше.   
Он снова погружается в код.  
В какой-то момент Рид возвращается, на вид невредимый, и они продолжают работать вместе.

Когда Тони, наконец, делает перерыв, он не ожидает найти в почте письмо.  
К нему есть вложение — скан документов, которые понадобятся ему, чтобы получить назад Башню, и на них стоит подпись Стива.

* * *  
Тони сажает фантастикар на хелликарьере. Стоит ему выйти, его окружают вооруженные агенты. Он поднимает руки.

— Вы всегда этим в гражданских тычете?

— Ты не гражданский, Старк, — говорит Мария Хилл. — И мы сегодня не ждали Фантастическую Четверку. Разве они не разбираются с Думом?

— Это частный визит, — парирует Тони.

— Это… — она замолкает. Склоняет голову к плечу, словно прислушивается к чему-то. Потом резко кивает.

— Дайте ему пройти, — приказывает она.

Должно быть, Стив узнал, что он здесь. И разрешил ему остаться. Тони не уверен, что именно этого ожидал. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему.

— Спасибо, — говорит он с иронией и идет прямо в кабинет Стива. Его больше никто не беспокоит.

Стив вскидывает на него глаза.

— Итак, ты снова здесь.

— Хватит, — отвечает Тони. — Ты вернул мне Башню. Чего ты хочешь?

Стив сжимает зубы.

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что это имеет какое-то отношение к чему-то еще?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал для тебя какую-то работу, — напоминает ему Тони. — И — надо же, как удачно — тут как тут и Башня.

— Башня твоя, — говорит Стив. — Ты построил ее. Это был твой дом. Ты предложил его Мстителям, но он по-прежнему принадлежал _тебе_. Конечно, я сказал, что его тебе можно вернуть.

« _Им_ , он принадлежал им», — хочет возразить Тони, но не делает этого. Неужели Стив сделал это, потому что считал, что так будет правильно? Не пытаясь использовать этот факт как рычаг давления?  
Конечно же, да. Стив Роджерс грязно не играет, не в таких ситуациях, ведь Башня действительно всегда принадлежала Тони.  
(« _Им_ », — думает он опять.  
Еще одна вещь, которую он потерял).

— И я если я не соглашусь на эту секретную работу?..

— Ты согласишься, — отвечает Стив тихо. — Но Башня тут не фактор.

Тони одолевает любопытство.

— О чем, кстати, речь? Должно быть, что-то важное, раз ты обратился ко мне, и не нашел еще кого-то, кто это сделает… И ты не хочешь обсуждать это по телефону, но честное слово, я же создавал систему безопасности… — Тони замолкает и смотрит прямо на Стива. — Проблема в этом, да? Я создал что-то, о чем теперь не помню, и вы не представляете, что с этим делать?

Стив вздыхает, и Тони понимает, что он прав.  
И Стиву нужно, чтобы Тони решил эту задачу. Но им придется работать сообща, потому что он по-прежнему не представляет, что это может быть. Какой-то софт, который никто не может взломать? Новый метод шифрования? Он совсем не хочет думать о том, что это может быть оружие.  
Это что-то, что создал Тони, и нельзя, чтобы другие люди туда лезли, не зная, что это. Ему надо это увидеть. Он не допустит, чтобы его техника причинила еще кому-то вред.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тони. — Я помогу.

— Я же говорил, — Стив, впрочем, не кажется счастливым. Он грустно смотрит на Тони. Так, будто тоже скучает.

Но это невозможно, верно ведь?  
Стив помнит, что случилось. Он не может скучать по Тони.  
Тони просто видит то, что хочет видеть.

— Теперь можешь мне все рассказать.

Стив колеблется, но потом кивает. Встает.

— Пошли со мной, — приказывает он. Не оборачивается, чтобы проверить, но Тони все равно ничего больше не остается, кроме как послушаться.

— Дело в твоих системах, — говорит Стив на ходу. — Система безопасности. Ты хотел помешать Осборну получить доступ к информации.

— И теперь _вы_ не можете получить к ней доступ, — заканчивает Тони. В этом есть смысл. Интересно, что конкретно он придумал.

Они доходят до закрытой двери. Стив вбивает код на панели перед входом, и дверь открывается с легким шипением. Они заходят в комнату, заполненную компьютерами.  
Невысокая молодая женщина с вьющимися волосами поднимает голову.

— Мы не… ой. Коммандер. Ди… Мистер Старк.

Тони приподнимает бровь, когда слышит ее оговорку. Значит, она его знала. Какая жалость, что он не может вспомнить ее.

— Это Анна Новак, — шепчет Стив так тихо, чтобы слышал только Тони. — Глава технического департамента.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Тони так же тихо. Он рад, что Стив вежлив и не выдает того, что Тони не помнит факты, которые точно должен знать.

Анна начинает объяснять проблему.  
Тони внимательно слушает.  
Когда она заканчивает, он готов рассмеяться, но знает, что это неадекватная реакция.

— Вы хотите сказать, что система Щ.И.Т. а во всех смыслах отрубилась?

— Твоя работа, — говорит Стив.

Да, его работа. Если бы только он это помнил. Определенно, это был запоздалый сюрприз для Осборна, и Тони готовил его, еще имея Экстремис. Это объясняет, почему никто не может взломать защиту.  
Анна снова заговаривает:  
— Мы старались проникнуть, но кажется, наши попытки приведут к каскадной ошибке системы, а мы не можем это себе позволить.

— Никаких резервных копий? — приподнимает брови Тони.

— Это тоже твоя работа, — прерывает его Стив.

Они пристально смотрят друг на друга. Почему Стив вообще еще здесь? Он же не программист.

— Они уничтожились, когда вы… — Анна прерывает себя, когда Стив поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на нее. — Эм. Извините. В общем, вот так вот все.

Тони кивает. Интересно, что он придумал, определенно, что-то полезное на случай, если бы Щ.И.Т.ом по-прежнему управлял одержимый убийствами маньяк, но сейчас…  
Анна права; грубая сила удалит всю информацию. Судя по быстрому взгляду, который Тони бросил на систему, она похожа на виртуальный клубок. Потребуется время, чтобы все отменить, но если он не будет дергать за неверные ниточки, информация будет сохранена.  
Что ж, этим надо заняться. А пока можно отметить, что 8-битная игрушка, в которой Железный Человек охотится на Зеленых Гоблинов, вполне себе забавная.

* * *  
Тони приходит к выводу, что работать на Щ.И.Т. почти весело. Ему всегда нравилось программирование, а кто может быть лучшим оппонентом, чем ты сам? Это вызов, а еще дает ему возможность расслабиться, сфокусировавшись только на коде, и ни на чем больше.

Ему приходится появляться на хелликарьере каждый день, и он не против. Агенты по-прежнему пристально на него смотрят, но он привыкает их игнорировать.  
Когда он приземляется, его неизменно ожидает Стив. Тони не знает, почему Стив считает, будто ему нужно лично сопровождать его до места, но не задает вопросов. Ему очень нравятся эти встречи, хотя невозможность прикоснуться причиняет боль; то, что у него только эти несколько украденных перед работой минут, а не целая жизнь на двоих со Стивом, причиняет боль. Все равно Стив уходит до того, как он приступает к делу.

Впрочем, через неделю все меняется, и Стив остается и наблюдает за Тони.  
Это отвлекает больше, чем хочется признавать.  
Тони опечатывается и ожесточенно стирает символы. Он должен быть выше этого, он работал раньше под стрессом, но это совершенно _другое_. Он только что заметил, что теряет время на зацикливание в постоянном режиме, и решает, что с него довольно.

— Я не собираюсь взрывать ваши компьютеры, — говорит Тони. — Тебе не нужно надо мной стоять. Мир сам по себе не продолжит вращаться.

— Мне нравится наблюдать, как ты работаешь, — с легкостью отвечает Стив, словно совсем ничего не изменилось, и руки Тони замирают над клавиатурой.

Он ждет слишком долго; потом разворачивается, и единственное, что свидетельствует о том, что Стив вообще тут был, — закрывающаяся дверь.

* * *  
В поведении Стива вообще нет смысла, решает Тони. Он ведет себя так, словно это _он_ не помнит, что случилось. Они были близки, и это _пропало_. Почему нельзя вести себя соответствующе?

— Тони, — говорит Рид.

Тони несколько раз моргает, потом собирается с мыслями.  
Он в лаборатории с Ридом. Работает над броней. Рид спросил у него… что-то.

— Ты не мог бы повторить? — застенчиво спрашивает Тони. Прошло два дня, и он видел Стива мельком, но они не разговаривали. У Тони по-прежнему больше вопросов, чем ответов. Он не может выкинуть его из головы. И это… не то чтобы что-то новое, откровенно говоря, но раньше его это не беспокоило.

— Я думаю о мощности выделяемой энергии, — Рид принимается зачитывать вслух уравнения, и Тони принуждает себя сконцентрироваться на этом.

* * *  
Тони встречается с Пеппер и страховым агентом Стюартом перед Башней. Он смотрит на нее. Она кажется очень высокой, тянущейся прямо к небу.  
Он еще не входил.  
Пеппер ободряюще улыбается.

— Давай с этим покончим, — говорит Тони и ведет их внутрь.

Холл пустует, но, кажется, ничего не сломано. Это вселяет надежду.

— Начнем с верхних уровней? — предлагает Стюарт, и Тони кивает. К счастью, лифт еще работает. Поездка вверх проходит гладко.

Тони не ожидает, что некогда любовно отделанный пентхаус будет выглядеть как поле битвы.  
Он старается сохранять нейтральное выражение лица. Резкий вдох Пеппер подсказывает, что она тоже удивлена.  
Вся мебель сломана. На полу валяются бутылки. Тони морщится от этого вида. На стенах пятна. Он не хочет знать, откуда они взялись.

— Потребуется время, чтобы все привести в порядок — комментирует Стюарт, и Тони приходится сдерживаться, чтобы на него не сорваться.

Снаружи слышится гром. Тони выглядывает и видит мисс Марвел и Сокола, летящих к нему. Они с Тором смогут справиться с чем угодно, но Тони все равно хочет, чтобы он был в состоянии помочь.  
Но он не может. Пока еще не может.  
Прекрасный расчет времени.

* * *  
Тони слегка покачивается на пятках и едва сдерживает возбуждение. Они закончили работу над броней. Наконец-то, хоть что-то будет снова _нормальным_.

— Рискованно, — говорит Рид.

Тони пожимает плечами. Ничем не опаснее, чем то, что он делал в прошлый раз, и его уже _тошнит_ от того, что у него нет костюма. Ему пришлось пересидеть в стороне столько атак, что даже считать не хочется, пусть даже никто и не хочет его помощи.  
Но он _остается_ Железным Человеком, и этого у него никто не отнимет.

— Мы вместе разрабатывали, — отвечает он. — Ты знаешь, что это сработает. Сью велела тебе меня предостеречь?

Он начинает терять терпение. Он хочет, чтобы это было сделано _немедленно_. Хочет снова быть в костюме.  
Рид улыбается.

— Я знаю, что сработает, если ты не перетрудишься. А это обычно тебе не очень удается, Тони.

— Репульсор — идеальный источник энергии, — напоминает Тони. Он быстро скользит пальцами по кругу в груди, потом садится в кресло для диагностики. — Давай. Сделай это.

Рид кивает и начинает присоединять к телу Тони провода.  
Узлы соединения холодные. Из-за репульсора он по-прежнему чувствует себя странно незащищенным. Скоро, говорит он себе. Это последний шаг. Скоро у него снова будет броня.

— Готов? — спрашивает Рид.

— _Да_ , — отвечает Тони. И тут оказывается, что совсем не готов.

Словно кто-то влил ему в кровь горячий металл.   
Он кричит.  
А когда приходит в себя, то видит, что Рид склонился на ним, и на его лице написано волнение.

— Я живой, — говорит Тони.

— Я правда рад, — бормочет Рид. — Похоже, все прошло хорошо.

Тони нетерпеливо ждет, пока Рид уберет все провода, потом вскакивает на ноги.  
Он протягивает руку, и броня — гладкая и крепкая — обтекает ее, появляясь из-под кожи. И словно один кусочек его жизни встает на место.  
Тони ухмыляется.

— Железный Человек вернулся.

* * *   
— Мою броню тоже нужно обновить, — говорит Роуди, когда видит его в броне Блидин Эдж впервые. Тони стоит на его балконе и радуется, что так удивил.  
Он ухмыляется в шлеме.

— Обещаю, сделаю. Но такое вот ты не захочешь, — он на секунду прячет перчатку под кожу.

Роуди качает головой.

— Только ты такое хочешь, Тонс.

— Брось, она великолепна.

— Это правда, — соглашается Роуди. — Но я даже знать не хочу, как ты ее сделал.

— Так полетаешь со мной? — Тони подпрыгивает и зависает в воздухе, приглашающе протягивая другу руку.

— Спрашиваешь! — ухмыляется Роуди. — Дай мне секунду.

Это первое тестирование новой брони. Он знает, что все пройдет прекрасно, но рад, что Роуди рядом, потому что очень скучал. Надо было навестить его раньше.  
Через мгновенье появляется Роуди в собственной броне, и они оба взмывают в небо.

— Какие обновления тебе нужны? — спрашивает Тони. Он не знает наверняка, что сейчас безопасно пробовать.

— Ничего серьезного, — отвечает Роуди. — Просто уже достаточно времени прошло.

Правда? Какого черта вообще Тони делал?

— Я все исправлю, как только смогу, — обещает он.

— Я знаю, — говорит Роуди и немедленно подает больше энергии в репульсоры.

Тони без проблем догоняет его. Новая броня просто шикарная. И запчасти совсем не нужны; он оглядывает Воителя и отращивает на собственном плече похожую ракету. Впрочем, эта штука _правда_ тяжелая и принуждает его лететь иначе, поэтому он ее убирает и добавляет на костюм больше репульсоров. И… он знал, что сможет в этой броне делать что угодно и как угодно — но только в теории… и больше никогда не будет такого, что он останется совсем без костюма.  
От этой мысли кружится голова, он чувствует себя будто бы пьяным…  
 _Нет_. Броня совершенно ничего общего с этим не имеет.

— Все в порядке, Тонс? — спрашивает Роуди.

— Да, — отвечает Тони. — А как ты? Ты не…

— Я знаю, — отвечает Роуди. — Не волнуйся об этом. Мы со временем наверстаем упущенное. Сейчас же я все еще продолжаю тренировать некоторых птенцов. И… Я не против. Им это нужно.

Это Тони помнит — в АРС он пытался внедрить как можно больше всего. Тренировочные лагеря, помощь молодым героям, поддержка самых юных.

— Показывай давай броню, — говорит Роуди. — С какой скоростью ты теперь можешь лететь?

— А с какой надо? — бросает вызов Тони, и Роуди смеется.

* * *   
Он прибывает в Щ.И.Т. рано, как обычно. Стив ждет у серверной.

— Я же говорил…

— При тебе много металла, — прерывает его Стив.

— О, эти твои скрытые детекторы. У меня репульсор, помнишь?

— Тони, — резко обрывает его Стив.

И — ладно, не то, чтобы Тони не хотелось немного покрасоваться. Он заглядывает в серверную.

— Все на выход, — приказывает он и только потом вспоминает, что это не его команда.

Тем не менее, они слушаются. Тони смотрит на Стива.  
Тот скрестил руки на груди.

— Хорошие агенты ушли за тобой, — объясняет он так, словно это причиняет ему боль. — Теперь они вернулись.

Это невозможно, думает Тони. Даже если так… он был ужасным директором. Все ему это говорили.  
В любом случае, это неважно; он здесь не для того, чтобы вспоминать об этом.

— Пока ты не успел ничего сказать, это не Экстремис, — Тони не помнит, как все было, пока у него был Экстремис, но помнит реакцию Стива на вопрос о нем после того, как они схватили Осборна. Он сомневается в том, что Стиву нравился такой апгрейд.

— Не тяни, — приказывает Стив. Он держится напряженно, но, кажется, ему любопытно — он внимательно следит за каждым движением Тони, словно не желая хоть что-то пропустить. Такое поведение знакомо, но думать об этом больно. А может… А может, все иначе, и Стив просто ожидает _угрозу_.

Тони активизирует броню. Она обтекает его — и вот он уже полностью одет в костюм, только лицевая пластина отсутствует. Он смотрит на Стива и улыбается. Стив не ведет себя дружелюбно, но Тони _любит_ броню. Этого у него никто не заберет.

— Разве не отлично? — спрашивает он.

— Не похоже, что это _не_ Экстремис, — говорит Стив.

Тони почти закатывает глаза.

— У меня больше нет Экстремиса, и я сам создал эту броню, так что можешь мне поверить.

— _Поверить тебе_ , — повторяет Стив.

Тони вскидывает руки.

— Это не Экстремис.

Даже если он жалеет, что его больше _нет_ , апгрейд пропал. Нет возможности вернуть его.  
Стив все еще напряжен, и он изучает взглядом костюм.

— Выглядит хорошо, — признает он. — Но еще больше делает тебя машиной.

Тони качает головой.

— Я контролирую ее, и она дает мне безопасность. Больше меня нельзя без нее подловить. Ты об этом раньше беспокоился.

Возможно, вот это говорить не стоило.  
Стив шепчет что-то, похожее на «по-прежнему беспокоюсь», но это же невозможно.

— А что если, — говорит он внезапно. — Что, если кто-нибудь ударит тебя электромагнитным шокером?

Когда управляешь высокотехнологичной броней, всегда есть такой риск. К чему это он ведет?

— У меня есть щиты, но…

— Но?

— Прицельно использованный и достаточно сильный шокер меня убьет, — это можно и признать.

Стив почему-то бледнеет.

— А с Экстремисом?

— Экстремиса больше нет, — повторяет Тони, стараясь не начать раздражаться.

— Просто ответь, — рявкает Стив.

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Все мое тело было в некотором роде электронной схемой, но выходило за рамки человеческой физиологии. Было бы больно. Не уверен, что имелись бы какие-то серьезные последствия.  
Стив резко кивает. Он будто бы желает еще что-то сказать, но не делает этого. Тони видит, что его что-то беспокоит, но у него недостаточно информации, чтобы догадаться о конкретной причине.

— Хорошо, — внезапно говорит Стив. — Не буду тебе мешать.

— Стив? — спрашивает Тони.

— Все в порядке. Не беспокойся.

И это ложь, но… они теперь недостаточно близки, чтобы Тони высказывал какое-то неодобрение. Стив ведет себя странно. Жаль, что не понятно, почему.  
Тони делает шаг к ближайшей консоли, броня снова прячется в его кости.

***  
Стив нависает над ним.

— Не стоило доверять мне, — его голос мрачен.

Он прикасается к груди Тони. В его ладони что-то холодное. Тони смотрит вниз и видит электромагнитный шокер.  
Стив прижимает его к репульсору и включает.

Тони резко садится, весь в холодном поту. Он прикасается к репульсору. Тот в порядке. Светится сквозь рубашку и нормально работает. Тони быстро дышит. Кошмар словно отпечатался на сетчатке глаз. Он все еще чувствует руку Стива на своей груди.  
Но Стива здесь нет. И даже если бы был — он бы так не поступил. Тони это знает. Какого черта вообще творит его подсознание? Он трясет головой. _Стив бы так не поступил_. Он с таким страхом спрашивал, что шокер мог сделать теперь с Тони. Ему не все равно.  
Тони встает. Он не хочет рисковать и видеть новые кошмары. Вполне можно пойти и посмотреть, в лаборатории ли Рид.

* * *  
Когда на следующий день Тони прилетает, Стива нет.  
Он принимается работать — и ладно, возможно, он сделал в итоге больше, чем обычно — а Стив так и не показался.  
Наконец, Тони перестает печатать и делает глубокий вдох.  
 _Стива нет_.  
Не то чтобы он должен, и пусть Тони раздражался на него в первое время, но он все равно всегда приходил. Всегда. Что случилось? Он сыт Тони по горло? Причина в том, что теперь у Тони есть броня? Или что?  
Тони встает. Никто за ним не наблюдает, поэтому он блокирует компьютер и выходит из комнаты. Возможно, он и не помнит весь план хелликарьера, но он знает, как добраться до кабинета Директора. Если не столкнется с кем-то из агентов, но у него есть ощущение, что немногие имеют доступ к этой части хелликарьера. И если сюда не послали кого-нибудь за ним следить, тут ничего интересного и нет, кроме бесполезных пока компьютеров, которые он чинит.  
Тони доходит до лестницы как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть сбегающую по ней Марию. По выражению ее лица очевидно, что это не совпадение.

— Заблудился в серверной, Старк? — спрашивает она.

— Подумал, что стоит сделать перерыв, — улыбается он.

— Его здесь нет, — говорит Мария, и Тони думает, что либо он настолько очевиден, либо за забытые им года она узнала его лучше, чем раньше.

— Где…

— Это секретная информация. Он вернется на следующей неделе. Попытайся продолжить работу.

Она разворачивается.

— Мария, — окликает Тони. Она не бранит его за такое обращение. — Если что-то случится…

— Мне кажется, это теперь не твое дело, нет?

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он.

Она кивает и уходит.

Тони, конечно, очень благодарен, но он ее не понимает. Она определенно спустилась, чтобы поддержать его. Почему? Что произошло между ними? До Экстремиса он едва ли не испытывал к ней ненависть, а потом… Они были вынуждены работать вместе, это он знает, и теперь она временами даже _мила_ с ним. Это смущает.  
Он возвращается в серверную, но продолжает волноваться за Стива. Ему не нравится, когда Стив сражается без Железного Человека.  
Но Стив все равно не захочет его помощи, верно?

* * *  
Через три дня после «исчезновения» Стива на миссии Кэрол звонит Тони и предлагает встретиться. Он все равно не может работать или чем-то еще заниматься; в конце концов, как волнение за Стива и попытки хоть что-нибудь вспомнить помогут возродить компанию?

Они встречаются на крыше здания Бакстера, Г.Э.Р.Б.И. [1] распознает ее как друга, и Тони выходит из лифта.

— Слышала, у тебя новая игрушка, — говорит Кэрол.

Тони раскидывает руки и позволяет броне обхватить себя.   
Кэрол кивает.

— Симпатичненькая, — признает она.

— Всегда говорил, что у тебя хороший вкус, — ухмыляется Тони.

— А она быстрая?

Кэрол прыгает с крыши и взмывает вверх, улетая прочь. Тони следует за ней, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова.

— Это нечестно, Марвел, — кричит он.

— Только если ты не поймаешь меня в своей новой фантастической броне!

Она летит над лесами прочь из Нью-Йорка; выписывает в воздухе петли и смеется.  
Солнечный свет действует на Тони освежающе. Надо почаще выходить. Он скучал по полетам, но не мог позволить себе это удовольствие — только если во время тестирования брони. Идея Кэрол очень хороша. Надо было обратиться к ней раньше.  
Совершенно очевидно, что она тоже любит летать. Тони перенаправляет энергию в репульсоры ботинок и летит прямо за ней. Поупражняться в акробатике можно потом, а сейчас…  
Он ловит ее — и не думает о том, что это _просто она ему поддалась_ — и слегка сжимает за локти.  
Кэрол смеется.

— Танец? — спрашивает она. И Тони качает головой, слегка наклоняет ее назад.

— Броня недурна, — признает она.

— Знаю, — говорит он с оттенком гордости.

— Как вообще дела?

— Он на миссии, — говорит Тони до того, как успевает спохватиться.

Кэрол обнимает его. В воздухе это получается неловко; чтобы сохранить равновесие, Тони приходится подстроить двигатели брони под ее движения. Он кладет руки на ее талию и просто держится.

— Уверена, все будет в порядке.

Он знает. И все же…

— Поймаешь меня снова? — Кэрол внезапно выскальзывает из его рук и улетает прочь; Тони смеется и бросается за ней, он благодарен за возможность отвлечься.

* * *  
Тони стучит в окно Пеппер снаружи.  
Она почти подпрыгивает, а потом замечает его и смеряет взглядом, но открывает окно и высовывается.

— Я могла бы тебя и не пускать, — говорит она сурово. — У меня и входная дверь есть, знаешь ли.

— Это не так весело, — отвечает Тони. — А что, тебе не нравится?

Он указывает на броню.  
Пеппер улыбается.

— Нравится, — признает она. — Я рада, что у тебя снова она есть.

— Я тоже.

Она отодвигается, чтобы пропустить его; он приземляется на ковер и прячет броню в себе.

— Ладно, вот это было странно, — комментирует Пеппер.

— _Практично_ , — поправляет Тони.

— Ты выглядишь счастливее, — замечает она. — Дело только в броне?

— Я хорошо спал, — это правда; похоже, полеты с Кэрол каким-то образом развеяли на одну ночь его сомнения. — И… Пеппер, мы снова открываем компанию.

— Я знаю, — она кажется уверенной.

— Но в этот раз не будем полагаться на финансирование военных. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но нет. Репульсор, — он стучит по нему пальцем. — Является прекрасным источником энергии. Давай сосредоточимся на этом.

На лице Пеппер появляется расчетливое выражение. Она, возможно, уже запланировала, к каким генералам обращаться, но не протестует.

— Иногда ты такой идеалист.

— Кто угодно, только не он, — серьезно говорит Тони. — Но я не хочу, чтобы моим наследием были бомбы.

Она кивает.

— Хорошо. Расскажи мне.

Он начинает говорить.

* * *  
Когда Тони приземляется на посадочной площадке — в этот раз в полной броне Железного Человека, довольно с него притворства, будто нового костюма не существует — Стив уже на месте. Он в форме коммандера, его лицо напряжено, словно у него что-то болит. Ему надо отдыхать, думает Тони. Какого черта он тут делает?

— Какой же врач тебя отпустил? — спрашивает Тони, подходя. — Он хотя бы первый курс закончил?

— Осторожней, Тони. Ты говоришь так, словно волнуешься.

Очень трудно сдержать раздражение. Стив… Стив знает, что для него в субъективном восприятии прошло меньше месяца. Он знает, что Тони _правда_ волнуется. Это ему Тони говорил.

— Я помню тебя совсем другим, — объясняет Стив, словно бы заметив реакцию, но он все еще кажется отстраненным.

Тони вздыхает.

— А я — тебя.

— И кто в этом виноват? — напоминает Стив, но в его голосе нет злости.

— Мы снова будем об этом говорить? — спрашивает Тони, внезапно почувствовав себя усталым. Стив вернулся, он в порядке; больше Тони не нужно ничего знать.

Но он хочет прикоснуться, почувствовать биение его сердца; хочет раздеть его и лично убедиться, что он не пострадал.  
Он хочет вернуться в прошлое.

— Нет, — отвечает Стив. Его голос тоже звучит устало и тихо. — Мария сказала… Я не хотел, чтобы ты беспокоился.

А вот это — вот это Тони не понимает. Этот Стив не похож на того, который участвовал в Гражданской войне супергероев. Это не тот Стив, который занес над ним щит, готовый убить.  
(Почему же он этого не сделал, хочет спросить Тони).

— Спасибо, — бормочет Тони. — Звонка было бы достаточно.

— Правда? — Стив слишком хорошо знает Тони. Звонка никогда не достаточно. По телефону слишком легко солгать. Тони-то знает; он знаток в том, как преуменьшать свои ранения, и Стив ему тут не уступает.

— Пойдем, — Стив шагает к коридору, ведущему к текущему месту работы Тони. Он двигается скованно — конечно, он ранен, чертов идиот. Но дело не только в этом.

— Извини, — говорит Стив, подтверждая подозрения Тони, что ему просто хотелось уйти из поля зрения других агентов. — Я не могу обещать, что всегда буду тебя предупреждать, но я могу попытаться. Я… Я бы тоже был не рад, если бы ты молча пропал.

— Это другая ситуация, разве нет, Стив? — говорит Тони, усилием воли принуждая себя оставаться спокойным. Если бы он пропал, то действия Стива были бы продиктованы волнением за спокойствие мира, потому что Тони опасен, он предатель, и его нельзя выпускать из вида. Это не было бы… личным.

— Я не знаю, — шепчет Стив, и голос его правда звучит неуверенно.

Тони сам не знает, что с этим делать.

* * *  
Между ними после этого все по-другому. Они не пытаются имитировать максимальную враждебность… по крайней мере, Тони не пытается. Он всегда думал, что подобное поведение со стороны Стива было искренним, ведь, вроде бы, ничто не указывало на то, что Тони ему… не безразличен.  
Он качает головой. Это невозможно. Это прошло. Каждый это скажет.  
Надо сконцентрироваться на других делах, обновить броню Роуди, заниматься бумажной работой для «Старк Ресайлент»; сделать все, чтобы не прилетать больше на хелликарьер почти каждый день.  
Но он не может, потому что работа на хелликарьере крайне важна: надо взломать коды и в первую очередь выяснить, как он вообще внедрил их так, что теперь никто не может это воспроизвести.   
Он еще живет в здании Бакстера, потому что Рид не против, а к возвращению в Башню Тони, наверное, еще не готов.  
Все неправильно. Одному ему там тошно.  
Стив…  
Он не будет сейчас думать о Стиве.  
Тони допивает кофе и снова запускает кофеварку. Уже поздно, но мысли о Стиве не давали уснуть, а когда он, наконец, задремал, ему снилось, как все было раньше — как он просыпался рядом со Стивом, а в Башне жили Мстители, и их _семья_ была в порядке.  
Все это в прошлом.  
Тони допивает еще одну кружку и возвращается в комнату. Он не будет спать — он не хочет спать — но он может просмотреть бумаги для компании.

* * *  
Они сражаются с Электро.

Их «команда» — странная сборная солянка из супергероев: никто из них не Мститель — и все они Мстители, были ими в определенный момент своей жизни; но теперь Мстителей просто больше нет.  
Получается у них неплохо. Электро определенно прокачался, но Человек-Паук все об этом знает. Тони задействует различные частоты, пока не убеждается, что слышит в коммуникаторах всех — и Стива на хелликарьере (но об этом лучше не думать).

Баки-Кэп — Тони не будет звать его «Кэп», это имя еще связано со Стивом — очень слаженно работает с Наташей, будто они одно целое; и Тони вспоминает о том, что когда-то — давным-давно — они со Стивом сражались так же.

Они с Кэрол обеспечивают поддержку с воздуха; преследуют Электро, убегающего по электрической сети, снова и снова вытягивают его специальной атакой репульсоров.  
Сражаться командой хорошо, и они уже почти победили. Электро устает…

Но потом он выпрыгивает из проводов раньше, чем Тони ожидал, — прямо перед ним.  
Тони пронзает чистое электричество. Его захлестывает боль, и он кричит, а все системы брони вырубаются.

* * *  
Тони медленно приходит в себя. Все болит. Он смутно помнит, как его оглушило электрическим током, пока он был в броне, и да, это не тот опыт, который хотелось бы повторять.  
Он тянется к репульсору, обнаруживает, что тот в порядке, и только потом осознает, что до этого _кто-то держал его за руку_.  
Тони открывает глаза — на краю его кровати сидит Стив.  
Долгое мгновенье они молча смотрят друг на друга.

— Что ты…

— Не делай этого…

Это… Это почти правильно: Стив у его постели, беспокоится за него, но между ними больше этого нет, верно? Стив не любит его, даже не считает другом, что же он тут делает?

— Я волновался, — шепчет Стив. — Я услышал твой крик, и… нужно было мне пойти с вами. Возможно, я бы ничего не изменил, но мне нужно было быть рядом с тобой; разве не так обычно все работало?

Тони начинает бояться, что он по уши накачан морфином и галлюцинирует.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Стив, когда молчание становится неловким.

— Уставшим, — признает Тони. И в следующих его словах определенно виноваты лекарства. — Мы могли бы… Стив, нам надо поговорить.

Стив кивает.

— Когда тебе будет получше, — говорит он.

Тони не спорит.

— Можно мне… остаться?

В его лице столько надежды — Тони просто не может ответить «нет», пусть он и не понимает, почему Стив по-прежнему беспокоится за него.

* * *  
Стив остается.

Каждый раз, когда Тони просыпается, Стив рядом; сколько же важных дел он откладывает только для того, чтобы держать Тони за руку в больнице? Мария Хилл, должно быть, рвет и мечет.  
Стиву, кажется, наплевать. Он просто остается с Тони.

Приходит Кэрол и обнимает его; она не спрашивает, почему Стив здесь. Тони готов ее за это расцеловать, потому что понятия не имеет, какой мог бы дать ответ.

— Но не делай больше так, — говорит она. — Хорошо, Железный Человек? Постарайся, чтобы тебя больше не било током.

— Обещаю, — говорит он.

Она улыбается.

— Питер сказал, ты был неплох.

Тони улыбается в ответ. Пройдет еще много времени, прежде чем Питер станет снова ему доверять — если вообще станет — но эта дружба была важна для него. Так что все это хорошо.  
Кэрол снова обнимает его.

— Я серьезно, Тони. Береги себя.

— Я постараюсь, — говорит он, и она уходит. Тони поворачивается к Стиву.

— Итак, наш разговор.

Стив отводит взгляд. Это все бессмыслица какая-то: по идее, Тони должен избегать разговора.

— Я говорил тебе уже, — начинает Тони. — В тот первый день на хелликарьере; я говорил, что по-прежнему люблю тебя. Я помню, как совсем недавно целовал тебя перед сном.

Он столько об этом думал, что уже не так больно, как раньше.

— Да уж, несколько недель-то точно прошло, — осторожно говорит Стив.

— Нельзя разлюбить за несколько недель, Стив, — Тони крепко вцепляется в одеяло. — Но я тебя не понимаю.

— Я…

— Ты ненавидишь меня, — прерывает его Тони, потом обдумывает свои слова и поправляет себя. — Ты ненавидел меня.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. — Я никогда не мог тебя ненавидеть, Тони. Вот почему от этого так больно.

— Мне надо знать, — Тони почти умоляет. Будет плохо, конечно, но знать правду лучше, чем гадать, _как именно_ между ними все было разрушено.

— Ты мне не безразличен, — говорит Стив. — Ты не можешь умереть, Тони. Когда Электро ударил тебя… Я не могу больше терять людей.

— И… Причина в этом? — спрашивает Тони, разочарованный вопреки всем своим опасениям. Что еще он ждал? Конечно, Стив хотел, чтобы его друг… все были в безопасности.

— Тебе надо держаться подальше, — говорит Стив, и от этого почему-то больно. — Я… Я причиняю зло людям, которых я лю… которые важны для меня.

— Это мои слова, Стив.

— Я не заслуживаю тебя, — говорит он, а потом уходит, и Тони не может его окликнуть, потому что не понимает, что же Стив имеет в виду?

Это Тони все разрушил.  
Стив не возвращается.

* * *  
Тони выписывается из больницы на следующий день. Врачи, конечно, против, но к этому он привык. Он и так лежал в постели три дня, уже хочется в настоящую лабораторию, а не пытаться работать с планшета.  
(То, что Стив навещал его каждый день, не имело никакого отношения к тому, сколько он вообще оставался в больнице, врет Тони самому себе).

Возвращаться к работе над дешифровкой собственного кода проще, чем Тони ожидал. Уже почти все сделано, понимает он, пролистывая строчки программы. Еще день декодирования, может быть, два. Не понятно, что чувствовать по этому поводу. У него, наконец-то, будет возможность сконцентрироваться на открытии компании, да, но… эта работа — единственный повод увидеться со Стивом.

Но все равно Стива сейчас тут нет.   
Вот до какой границы простирается его _небезразличие_.

* * *  
Когда телефон звонит, Тони уже в постели. Он смотрит на экран и секунду колеблется. Номер уже не является незнакомым. Он выучил его наизусть, хотя и не записал в контакты, потому что не знал, какое имя указать: «Стив» или «Коммандер Роджерс».  
Он отвечает.

— Приветик, — говорит Стив.

— Привет, — отвечает Тони, недоумевая, в чем причина звонка. Стив не выходил на связь несколько дней. Тони был совершенно уверен, что тот наконец-то понял, что без него лучше.  
Секунда неловкой тишины.

— Я обещал, что сообщу тебе, когда буду уезжать, — наконец, говорит Стив.

Ой.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Тони. — А ты…

— У меня есть команда, мне не нужна твоя помощь, — прерывает собеседник.

«Мне не больно», — говорит себе Тони.

— Извини, — продолжает Стив. — Я не хотел, чтобы прозвучало вот так.

— Все хорошо, — отвечает Тони. — Просто… Береги себя.

— Хорошо.

Тони не спрашивает, сколько Стива не будет. Это невозможно предугадать, и ему не нужна ложная надежда.

— Увидимся, — говорит он вместо этого.

— Ага, — отвечает Стив и вешает трубку.

Тони долго еще потом не убирает телефон.

* * *  
Ждать, пока Стив вернется с миссии, никогда не становится легче.  
Тони по-прежнему не знает, что думать о его поведении. Он трудится над компьютерами… по его оценкам, все можно доделать уже через день, но он не хочет заканчивать, пока Стива нет, потому что настроен с ним поговорить.  
Он хочет спросить.  
Потому что… ну, до Экстремиса Тони был счастливее, чем когда-либо на своей памяти. И да, он _достаточно_ эгоистичен, чтобы признать, как сильно снова этого хочет.  
Если Стив тоже этого желает…  
Тони встряхивается. Ему хочется опережать события, а Стив и так издерган. Он управляет Щ.И.Т.ом, и у него это хорошо получается, но работа непривычная. Вряд ли он имел в виду то, что сказал. А сейчас Стив в Латверии, занимается Бог знает чем… Тони сумел удержаться и не взломал данные Щ.И.Т.а, пока чинил остальную систему. Стив рискует свой жизнью, а Тони застрял здесь и ничем не может помочь.  
Стив должен вернуться, потому как Тони не хочет думать, что случится, если этого не произойдет.

* * *  
Он оттягивает работу еще на день. Усталость сказывается, и рисковать, допуская возможность ошибки, сейчас нельзя. Тони выходит из серверной и практически врезается в Стива. Тот ловит его за локоть и помогает восстановить равновесие. Тони с облегчением улыбается.

— Ты вернулся, — дышать мгновенно становится легче.

Стив кивает, но ничего не говорит.

Слишком неловко. Тони вспоминает их прошлый разговор и хочет задать вопрос, но они стоят в коридоре, в любой момент их может кто-то увидеть.  
Они все еще прикасаются друг к другу.

— Стив? — спрашивает Тони.

— Я скучал по тебе, — тихо говорит Стив. Он нежно скользит ладонью по руке Тони.

Тони изо всех сил старается не прильнуть к нему.

— Я тоже, — признает он.

— Я пытался… Но в этом нет смысла, — говорит Стив.

Так и тянет спросить, что он имеет в виду, но Тони натыкается на решительный взгляд, и у него язык прилипает к небу.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Стив, и его рука на плече Тони вздрагивает, словно он хочет поднять ее, положить Тони на щеку.

Тони дрожит. Стив серьезен. Тони… Тони надеялся на это, глубоко внутри, почти боясь озвучить свои надежды, и теперь…  
Он чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, но в голове пустота. Сердце бешено бьется. Он хочет этого, но… ему нужно время, нужно все это осознать, это совершенно неожиданно, и он хочет поцеловать Стива здесь и сейчас — и так боится это сделать.

— Можем мы поговорить позже? — выпаливает он, разворачивается и буквально убегает.

* * *  
«Ловко ты это сделал, Старк, — думает он. — Очень, блядь, ловко».  
Стив — лучшее, что с ним случалось. Тони хочет снова попытаться. Правда хочет. То, что Стив больше не с ним, возможно, было самым тяжелым открытием в изменившемся после пробуждения мире.  
Но однажды он уже его терял, и Тони не уверен, что сможет пережить второй раз.  
Едва успев подумать это, он качает головой. Теперь он лучше все понимает. Они оба лучше все понимают. И что, он всерьез готов допустить, чтобы какой-то иррациональный страх его останавливал?  
Он любит Стива.  
Нет ничего важнее этого.

* * *  
На следующий день Стив его не встречает. Тони не очень удивлен, но все равно больно.  
Он быстро заканчивает написание кода. К счастью, никто не разбирается в его работе достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что несколько дней он просто тянет время.  
Тони делает глубокий вдох и зовет Стива и агента Новак.  
Когда они приходят, он ухмыляется. Конечно, ситуация со Стивом заставляет нервничать, но он все равно радостно возбужден от того, что завершил проект.

— Все готово.

Стив стоит в другом конце комнаты, избегает смотреть ему в глаза. Анна принимается ходить по серверной, проверять каждый компьютер и его связь с базой. Тони лениво наблюдает за ней.

— Работают, — говорит она наконец.

— Конечно, работают, я же их починил, — отвечает Тони.

— А что с вирусом?

Тони подкидывает флешку. Она не успевает опуститься на ладонь, как перчатка с репульсором обхватывает его руку и прицельный выстрел — возможно, это нарушает протоколы безопасности хелликэрьера — уничтожает ее.

— Его больше нет, — говорит Тони.

— Коммандер?.. — спрашивает агент Новак.

Стив просто кивает.

— Отлично, Тони. Спасибо. Агент, не могли бы вы оставить нас одних?..

Она поспешно выходит из комнаты.  
Тони смотрит на Стива.  
Стив смотрит на Тони.  
Сейчас Тони не может убежать и на деле не хочет. Он уже все решил.

— Я правда думал, что ты ненавидел меня.

— Это не так, — шепчет Стив очень тихо. Он опирается на стул, как будто ему нужна хоть какая-то поддержка.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Тони. Признание дается легко, потому что это факт его жизни. Он не помнит времени, когда _не_ любил бы Стива. И он уже достаточно это говорил. — Правда люблю. Ты не доверяешь мне?

— Доверяю, — отвечает Стив без колебаний. У Тони от этого почти кружится голова — от того, насколько уверенным Стив кажется.

— И… Ты сказал, что по-прежнему любишь меня, — говорит Тони. — Стив, как это возможно?

Он не знает, чего ожидает. Возможно, того, что Стив заберет свои слова назад. У Тони было время подумать, но и у Стива тоже. Возможно, он понял, какую ошибку совершил.

— Ты не доверяешь мне? — с грустной улыбкой повторяет Стив его собственные слова.

Тони захлестывают эмоции, и приходится мгновенье закрыть глаза. Он счастлив, слишком счастлив, но знает, что все не может быть настолько просто. Стив напряжен, костяшки пальцев, обхвативших стул, побелели.

— Ладно, — говорит он, словно его мир не рушится в этот момент. — Ладно. Тогда… Тогда в чем проблема, Стив?

Любви не всегда достаточно, это Тони знает; равно как знает, что Стив скажет не это.  
Стив выдыхает. Он упорно смотрит куда-то за спину Тони.

— Ты спросил меня, как выглядел наш разрыв.

Тони чувствует, как все внутри холодеет. Внезапно он понимает, что уже не хочет знать ответ.

— В общем-то, никакого разрыва и не было. Просто в один день мы были на одной стороне, а на следующий… уже нет.

Стив вздыхает.

– Я использовал нашу связь, — говорит он твердо. — Я предложил пожать руки, и в ладони у меня был импульсный шокер. Я знал, что ты мне доверяешь и примешь предложение. И я вывел из строя твою броню.

Тони замирает. Он вспоминает кошмар, который однажды ему приснился. Думает, что, возможно, и сейчас спит. Он не хочет все это слушать. _Это же был просто сон._

— Это была война, Стив, — и… он говорит себе, что это не важно. Он же не помнит. Он не может знать наверняка, что случилось, что такого он натворил, чтобы заставить Стива так поступить. Он не хочет и того, чтобы отсутствие воспоминаний вставало между ними.  
Не хочет.  
Кошмар плохого сна, Стив, приставляющий прибор, который мог его убить, к его груди…  
 _Нет._  
Он доверяет Стиву.  
Но… Если бы пять минут назад кто-нибудь спросил его, мог ли Стив его обмануть и отрубить его броню… ответ был бы «нет».

— Ты доверял мне, Тони, а я причинил тебе боль. Ты однозначно сказал мне, что это могло с тобой сделать.

Тони подходит к нему.

— Стив, посмотри на меня.

Он кладет ладони на плечи Стива и не дает тому отодвинуться.

— Это была война, — повторяет он. Он не хочет об этом думать.

— Ты предложил встретиться, — упрямо продолжает Стив. Его голос становится громче. Он не кричит, но близок к этому. — А я не стал слушать, и мы подрались. Я сбил с тебя броню. Возможно, сломал тебе ребра. Я был омерзителен сам себе. А последняя битва? Ты _попросил_ меня прикончить тебя. И я бы сделал это, Тони. Я любил тебя, но сделал бы это, если бы гражданские меня не остановили.

Он отошел на шаг.

— Тебе не стоит доверять мне, Тони. Это не ты совершил предательство.

Он уходит.

Тони осознает, что дрожит и не может ничего с этим поделать. Он не этого ожидал. Он был уверен, что это его ошибка, к такому он привык; был готов иметь с этим дело, готов к тому, что Стив скажет, как не желает иметь с ним ничего общего.  
А Стив обвиняет себя… Говорит, что это _его_ вина… Тони доверяет ему саму свою жизнь, но определенно в этом проблема и есть.

* * *  
Он не помнит, как выбрался с хелликарьера. Все как в тумане. Слова Стива все еще звенят в ушах.  
Он прилетает обратно в здание Бакстера и качает головой, когда Рид предлагает присоединиться к нему в лаборатории. Направляется в свою комнату, включает планшет и ищет в информационной базе мини-шокер, который упоминал Стив. Находит и смотрит характеристики. Прибор маленький, да, но заряд сильный. Конечно, сильный, раз смог вывести из строя броню.  
Достаточно мощный, чтобы остановить репульсор.  
«Война», — напоминает он себе. Теперь это не имеет значения. Стив не будет его снова использовать. Тони не принудит его делать такое.  
Он закрывает базу и открывает поисковую систему, словно бы не осознавая, что делает. Но вот изображение загружается, и он снова видит фотографию, на которой Стив заносит над ним щит.  
Стив сказал, что Тони просил его покончить со всем этим, и данный факт едва ли не единственный ничем не удивляет.   
Тони боится, но не Стива. Он боится того, до чего может Стива довести.  
Но является ли это причиной, чтобы от всего отказаться? Разве не умеют они лучше всего избавляться от помех и воссоздавать хорошее?

* * *  
Тони зависает в воздухе перед Башней Мстителей. Он не был внутри со времени официального визита, когда они оценивали ущерб. Впрочем, больше визита избегать нельзя. И не исключено, что знакомые коридоры, пусть и пустые, успокоят его нервы.

Он приземляется на крыше и заходит внутрь.  
Пентхаус заброшен. Из него убрали сломанную мебель. Пустые стены угнетают. На них должны быть картины, изображения Мстителей…  
Тут должны быть Мстители, они должны тут _жить_. Это здание никогда не задумывалось только как _Башня Старка_. Нью-Йорку нужна эта команда, и Тони тоже.  
А без Стива нет Мстителей.

Тони осознает, что не может это так оставить. Не может. Они опять опасно близки к тому, чтобы разбежаться в разные стороны. Он этого не хочет. Ему надо поговорить со Стивом; где-то на нейтральной территории, не на темном хелликарьере, полном агентов, которые могут их прервать.

Ему надо снова поговорить со Стивом.  
 _Он не может просто опустить руки._   
Интересно, где Стив? Есть одно место, которое он считал домом, когда Мстителей не было рядом, и сейчас поздно, но управление Щ.И.Т.ом не похоже на стандартную работу наемного офисного менеджера. И все же стоит попытаться. Может быть, в этот раз удача будет на стороне Тони.  
Он выходит на крышу. Он скучал по возможности смотреть отсюда на Нью-Йорк и снова думает о том, что самое время вернуться.  
Вместе со Стивом.

Тони делает шаг с крыши, и броня окружает его во время падения, адреналин бежит по венам. Выписав петлю в воздухе, Железный Человек летит между небоскребами. Это всегда приятно, но толпа больше не радуется его появлению, и это заставляет держаться все выше и выше. Он хочет добраться до Стива, но не желает найти лишь пустую квартиру, и это внушает сомнения.   
Больше никакого ожидания. Он ныряет и летит прямо в Бруклин, к квартире Стива.  
Стив вскидывает брови, когда открывает дверь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Как будто никто тебя не предупредил, — говорит Тони.

Стив улыбается.

— Туше. Но это не объясняет, почему ты здесь.

Он отодвигается, чтобы дать Тони пройти, и Тони хватает его за запястье, тянет через знакомые комнаты, к балкону. Стив не сопротивляется. Они стоят на воздухе. Отсюда не видно звезды, но это не важно.   
Он поворачивается к Стиву.

— Ты хочешь сказать мне, — начинает Тони, возвращаясь к их прошлому разговору. — Что ты боишься.

Стив безрадостно улыбается.

— Из-за этих отношений мы один раз уже почти погибли.

Тони мог бы рассмеяться — настолько эти слова похожи на его собственные мысли после признания Стива, но ситуация слишком серьезна. И у него уже готов ответ.

— Мы теперь умнее, — Тони в этом уверен. — Я не боюсь. Почему же ты страшишься?

Стив опускает взгляд.

— Я не могу снова тебя вот так потерять.

— Ты не _потерял_ меня, — раздраженно говорит Тони. — Ты _был мертв_ , Стив. Я виноват в том, что тебя убили.

Он вспоминает статью — слово за словом. «КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА УБИТ». От этого до сих пор больно.  
Стив подцепляет пальцем подбородок Тони и заставляет того взглянуть на него.

— Ты не убивал меня, Тони. Ты был в этом не виноват. Мы… Мы оба совершили ошибки.

Тони кивает. Это правда.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Тони, усилием воли придавая голосу легкую интонацию. Это, по крайней мере, надо прояснить.

— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает Стив без малейшего колебания, и Тони ему верит.

А будущее… Ну… Он футурист. Предполагается, что он будет смотреть в будущее, а не цепляться за уже свершившееся.

— Башня пустует, — говорит Тони.

— Верно, — отвечает Стив. — Что ты хочешь с этим сделать?

— Ты, черт побери, отлично знаешь, что.

Стив слегка улыбается.

— Я скучаю по команде, — признает он.

— Так мы это сделаем? Или будем и дальше говорить о том, как опасно…

Стив заставляет его замолчать поцелуем, и это, это то, чего Тони хочет, в чем нуждается; это то, чего он ждал с самого своего пробуждения, когда осознал, что два года его воспоминаний пропало. Стив, наконец, снова с ним, его губы на губах Тони, их тела прижаты друг к другу.

Когда они отодвигаются друг от друга, Стив кажется слегка обескураженным, но в его глазах нет сожаления.

— Идем, — говорит Тони. Костюм охватывает его, и теперь он на несколько сантиметров выше Стива. — Все будет хорошо. Возьми меня за руку. Давай полетаем.

Стив принимает протянутую руку, и Тони утягивает его вверх, туда, где они могут видеть звезды.

[1] HERBIE, Humanoid Experimental Robot B-Type Integrated Electronics (Гуманоидный Экспериментальный Робот Б-типа с Интеллектом)  
Робот Фантастической Четверки: http://marvel.wikia.com/H.E.R.B.I.E.


End file.
